Seirin's Guardian
by Scoutinglegionbitch
Summary: Akiyama Haru is a first year at Seirin High School. Her best friend, Riko, is the coach of Seirin's basketball team. When Riko asks Haru to help her out with the basketball team, Haru realizes that her school year wasn't going to be normal like the others.


**[ Hello, this is my first Kuroko No Basket fanfiction. This is a oc x Kuroko No Basket story! I hope you like my oc and find the story interesting, please leave a review with your opinion or if you have any suggestions! I own nothing except my OC and plot! ]**

》character introduction 《

Domo, minna sama.

My name is Akiyama Adina Haru. I am a sixteen year old who will be attending Seirin High School in a couple of weeks. I'm a brunette, and my hair is pretty long. I also have emerald colored eyes.

My dad is American and my mother is Japanese. Some of my hobbies are playing basketball, watching anime, listening to music, and learning English.

My best friend is Riko. She is a second year at Seirin High, and we have been best friends since Elementary School. I stayed in her house for the summer. She was the one that made me interested in sports, more specifically, basketball.

Just as I thought my school year would be like all the others, I met the Generation of Miracles.

This will be a story about my time in Seirin High School, but also about my adventures with Seirin Basketball club, and the GoM. Thanks for reading, arigato gozaimasu.

》Story starto! 《

》 Setting: Riko's house. 《

》 9 a.m 《

"Oi, Haru chan. Wake up" the pixie haired brunette girl said, poking the side of my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, giving a faint smile to the brunette."Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for a while now!"

Riko giggled, getting up from the bed."Get dressed, we have to buy our materials for school today. Let's head out now so we can get the rest of our school stuff over with."

It was the last week of summer. I spent my summer in Riko's house. Even though I lived in a neat dorm, I decided to stay with Riko, since she was going to help me with High school things.

Riko is in her second year of high school at Seirin. I will be a first year, so she'd show me around the school and such.

I nodded my head in response, struggling to move my body out of the bed. I have to get used to waking up early... I told myself as I got up.

As soon as I got dressed in a black skirt and casual top, she grabbed her bag and left the room. We went down to the kitchen to get something small to eat, since we'd be spending the entire day outside and possibly go eat out.

As we were heading out, I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. When I turned, I saw Riko's dad. His hair was a mess, and he probably woke up just right now.

"Ohayou, Riko and Haru chan." He waved. I bowed down and smiled, while Riko said Good morning back.

"Going out so early Riko?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side. She nodded her head."Yup. We're also eating out... If you want anything, just call?"

"Don't worry, I gotta go to a see game soon. Have fun..." He yawned.

We both nodded and said our goodbyes before going outside. "Alright, alright. Time to buy supplies." She said, closing the door behind us."School will start soon so, the sooner we get done with this, the more time we have to enjoy the end of summer," Riko shrugged, starting to walk in the direction of the nearest dollar store.

It was a bit windy out, but warm. I followed Riko, and once we entered, Riko took out a list of items we needed for school. There were a few people inside the store, which didn't surprise me, since most students probably bought their supplies already.

"Alright, we need notebooks...pencils..." She hesitated for a moment before staring at me with a smirk.

"Ne ne, Haru chan, I'll give you half the items and I'll get the other half. Ya know, so we could get our supplies much faster. We should split up and meet here once we've found them all, Kay?"

She tilted her head to the side, giving me half the note with the items. I nodded, and she walked off to another aisle of the store. When Riko was out of sight, I made my way to the shelves with notebooks and pencils.

I scanned the school section and luckily found the materials I needed. I looked through the list one more time before assuring myself that I got all the things I needed.

When I turned my body around to head over to pay for my items, I accidentally bumped into someone. Some items left my grip and fell down, my eyes widened in shock. I bent down to pick up the notebooks that had fallen down, at the same time apologizing to the person in front of me.

When I got up and made eye contact with them, I bowed down quickly. He had blue hair and expressionless blue eyes. He was wearing a Seirin uniform as well. I stared at his uniform for a moment, but he just shrugged and walked away.

School hasn't started... So why was he wearing his uniform?

I felt embarrassed, but I went to pay for my items quickly. Thankfully, the lines weren't that big, and Riko was over by the entrance waiting for me.

"Haru Chan!" She called out to me as I approached her."Took you a while, let's go. Maybe we can get ourselves some Crėpes?~" She gave me a small smirk. I giggled and nodded in response. We left the store, now heading to the corner of the crowded street. There were a lot of teenagers out today, maybe they were buying school stuff too?

"We already have our uniforms... So this was it, right?" Riko tilted her head. I nodded, since we went to Seirin a few weeks ago to pick up our uniforms for the year.

"I'll bring the bags back home, you stay here and wait for me, kay?" Riko said once the street light changed. She took the bags from my hands and crossed the street, leaving me to wait for her.

As I waited, I decided to just walk around. I found myself at the end if the street, in front of the basketball court near most of the restaurants. I heard the sound of a basketball being dribbled and shot into the basket, and when I turn around I see a blue haired male dribbling and shooting...

And failing to make it inside the hoop...

I study him closer, only to realize he is the boy from earlier. The one I accidentally bumped into. When he noticed me staring at him, he holds the ball in his hands and looks at me with his expressionless eyes. I immediately look away, but I can't help but feel bad for him... He looked so lonely. So I decided to talk to him. I entered the empty court and looked around.

"... Excuse me... Can I play with you?" I asked the blunette, not making eye contact. I approach him slowly as I hear him say yes.

He passes me the ball, and I get in a shooting stance before I throw the ball into the hoop and barely making it in.

"Have I seen you before?." He randomly asks in a quiet he remembers me?

"Yeah... I accidentally bumped into you at the store earlier. Sorry about that. The names Akiyama Haru, by the way." I say, now looking at his face.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He replies calmly."Nice to meet you Akiyama San."

I nod and give him a small smile. He seemed nice and polite, but very lonely. I pass him the ball back, but he walks towards the bench and places the ball down.

"You are from Seirin High School?" I ask him, looking at his uniform."I noticed you were wearing your uniform... I'm actually going to be a first year there."

He turns around quickly." I will be a first year as well." Kuroko replies."I was checking to see if the uniform fit me, and I ended up wearing it for the rest of the day."

"Oh, I see. So I basically met someone from school, before school started." I gave him a goofy grin before placing my hands on my hips. He gave me a small smile and nodded." Seems like it."

"And you're into basketball? That's cool. I actually like basketball as well." I added. He nods again, looking at the basketball on the bench."My friend got me into sports. She's also from Seirin." I say, mention Riko.

Before I could say anything else, I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone, to see that I have received a message from Riko.

Haru Chan, I'm heading back. Let's go get the crèpes I mentioned. It'll be great. :)

From:Riko

To:Haru

I shook my head and sighed. Kuroko raised an eyebrow and picked up his basketball.

"Sorry, I gotta go. My friend is calling me. But I'll see you in school in a couple of days? Maybe we can get to know each other better?"

He nodded his head and gave me a small smile.

"Well, see you, Kuroko." I waved, placing my phone back in my pocket.

"Bye, Akiyama San." I heard him say as I exited the court.

I walked back to Rico, who looked a bit impatient ."Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and walked over to the crèpes stand that was across the street from us.

When we got our food, Rico took gigantic bites, and with a mouth full of strawberries, she said,"Where were you? I mean, when I went back you weren't there."

I took a bite of my dessert and as we walked a smile grew on my lips."I can't wait for school to start~"

She looked at me for a second, confused. But she, too, smiled."Yeah. It'll be great."

》 Days later 《

I spent the rest of summer doing nothing. Of course, I got my school things ready, so it doesn't seem like I do things at the last minute. Riko gave me speeches about what to expect on the first day in Seirin.

It doesn't sound that bad. Besides, I have already met someone! I'll be helping out Riko with the basketball club, since she's the coach of the team.

Maybe I'll get to see Kuroko again if he joins the team? I'll get to meet a lot of new people thanks to Riko.

On the last day, before school started, I felt my stomach hurt from excitement. I couldn't even sleep on that night.

This year will be fun... And maybe not like the other plain, boring years I've had in school.


End file.
